tiffany_jameson_dctvfandomcom-20200214-history
Tiffany Jameson
Tiffany Elouise Jameson (neé Baxter) was born to Gunnery Sargent Jonathan Anthony Baxter and his wife Sharon Emma Baxter-Hampton on August 4th, 1987 before Jonathan's deployment. He died taking heavy fire from the enemy and never made it home to see his baby girl again. Sharon married Frank Hampton a few months after Tiffany's 1st birthday, in December 1988. Growing up, Tiffany had a pretty decent childhood, despite the hate she got from her mother for looking and acting a little like her father and yet never having met him. She had a happy relationship with Frank until she turned 15. She was knocked up by her boyfriend at the time and everything went downhill her entire pregnancy. She was living with her boyfriend, Arnold Jameson, who she would marry the day she turned 18. She gave birth to Addison Malloy on July 18th, 2002 in the Rhea County Medical Center after 36 hours of long labor. She gave her up for adoption because she wasn't able to provide for her baby at the time, her mother and stepfather adopted her. Two years later, on July 10th, 2004, Tiffany gave birth to her son Jamie Gideon in the Rhea County Medical Center after 24 hours of hard labor. Her mother and stepfather adopted him too. On August 4th, the following year, Tiffany married her highschool sweetheart, Arnold Jameson. Then was shipped out for Marine Bootcamp, which angered her mother because she was afraid she would die the same way her father had. She would become a sniper with medical skills in Baghdad because she was one of eight people in her unit and they were Black Ops most of the time. On September 18th, 2008 she had to perform an Emergency Appendectomy on her Commanding Officer, Brigadier General Fredrick Fernandez after his appendix ruptured during heavy fire. There was only five left after the heavy fire and she had to perform the surgery because their doctor had been killed in the fire and it wasn't anything to avoid. That Christmas, she got a Dear Jane letter from Arnold after he'd grown tired of waiting for her to come back and she sought comfort in Fredrick's arms, which led to them sleeping together. April 12th, 2015, her life would be forever changed as she running from a bomb and stopped, saving a little girl. She got them to the camp before she passed out from shock. She had taken a bomb blast to her back and stayed awake long enough to save her and the little girl. She was airlifted home to the States where she would stay in a medically induced coma for four years. Arnold divorced her in those four years, taking everything and leaving nothing but her benefits, She was promoted to Lieutenant Colonel and given a Purple Heart medal. When she regained consciousness, she had to learn to reuse everything in her body. After months of painful physical therapy, she was declared well enough to leave the VA and moved to Central City where she got the job of Detective at the Central City Police Department. She was adopted by David Singh the police chief, his sisters Hallie and Charlie and their family and friends. Category:Characters